musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Irvine
'Early Life' Serena was the baby of the family growing up. Serena got her interest in wrestling when she was eleven and started training to become one when she was fourteen. 'Wrestling Career' Serena made her WWE debut on Raw on January 2 as she faced off against the Divas Champion Phoenix Sorrentino and won. It is heavily rumored that Serena is the girl that they were talking about in those videos hyping Chris Jericho's return. On January 9th Serena faced off against Julie Danielson and won. After the match she shook Julie's hand before going off to the back without helping Julie against Phoenix. On the January 16th edition of Raw Serena went out on stage darning the 6 person elimination match and watched the match closely. After the match which Julie won Serena went to the back. It was reported that at the Rumble that Serena would go for the Divas Championship against Phoenix and Julie. At The Royal Rumble Serena defeated Phoenix and Julie to become the Divas Champion. After the match Sarah Padilla asked her how it felt winning the title in such a short time and Serena told her that "The end of the world begins tonight."Before going to the back On the January 30th Edition of Raw Serena helped out Chris Jericho by pulling Daniel Bryan out of the ring in the Champion vs. Champion match while he attacked Courtney Trudel costing her the match. Later that night she defeated Phoenix in a quick Divas Championship Rematch. On the February 6th Edition of Raw Serena went out to the ring with Chris Jericho darning his Promo and his match. She also competed in a tag team match teaming up with Julie, Abigail DellaRolla and Cora Jacobs to take on The Divas Of Doom (Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Diamond Kocianski) and Rachel Garcia. Serena's team won the match after Phoenix ran out and hit Natalya with a 'Blast In Your Face' before Serena hit the 'Codebreaker' on Natalya. At the Elimination Chamber Serena retained her title against both Beth Phoenix and Diamond after she made Diamond tap out to the 'Walls of Jericho'. The next night on Raw Serena appeared in a backstage Promo with Chris. On the February 21st edition of Smackdown Serena explained her alience with her brother by saying that most of the Divas in the back copy him and her with the expection of few which she pointed out (Haylie Trudel, Courtney Trudel Hannah Polito, Sydney Copeland, Christina Cena, Leah Johnson, Talia Kiley and Vivian Kiley) She said she can go on but she doesn't have time so she just named the Bella Triplets, Kelly Kelly, Eve and The Divas Of Doom as the 'Unorignal' Divas before going to the back. She also appeared in a backstage Segment with Haylie and Hannah where she told Haylie and Hannah that they along with Sydney are her reasons for being in the WWE and that no matter what Haylie has her support for being the GM of both Brands. At Wrestlemania 28, her and Talia had lost their respective championships to Christina and Leah in a tag team match. 'Personal Life' Serena is the younger sister of Chris Jericho, which the two are considerably close to each other. Serena often guest stars on Chris's radio show 'Rock Of Jericho' Sibling(s): Chris Jericho (brother) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Walls of Jericho *Jaw breaker *Codebreaker 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Serena Jericho (January 2, 2012 - present) 'Title Reign(s)/Accompishment(s)' *1 Time WWE Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Been to Hell by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Serena's Twitter account is @SerenaJericho. She mainly uses it to talk to her friends and annoy Chris from time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's